The Swimming Lessons
by Maknatuna
Summary: The second story from the series 'How To Hug Your Angel'. Dean has another tricky plan of how to hold Castiel tight.


**Swimming Lessons**

"Dean, I don't think it's a good idea," Sam sounded unsure while looking at their ex angelic friend.

Castiel was sitting on a motel bed in swimming trunks looking nervous. Dean had literally ripped the trench coat and suit off him. The older Winchester wanted to teach his angel how to swim. Castiel's weak protests did not bring any positive results. Sam could not help much either, his brother was incorrigible stubborn ass.

"Are you coming with us? It's the last time I am asking you." Dean stared at his brother.

Sam shook his head not lifting his gaze from his laptop. "I do not want to witness a miserable fail."

"Hey, I'm a good swimmer, bitch," Dean snorted and grabbed the keys of the car. Like Castiel, he was wearing black swimming trunks. "Come on, Cas. Let's hit the road."

Castiel stood up reluctantly and gave a pitiful look to the younger hunter. "Thank you, Sam for your support."

"Dean," Sam called his brother before he exited the room.

"Yeah?" Dean turned around.

"You are an asshole." Sam's lips formed a vague smile.

"Bite me!" Dean's voice sounded from the outside.

The lake was hidden well by a forest and Dean had specially chosen this side of the lake as he wanted to be alone with Castiel. While driving, he was little bit unsure that they would not meet anyone there but luckily the place looked desolate. And Dean could not really complain about that.

It was a hot august evening and the lake looked alluring. Dean was the first to test the water. He hummed contentedly when the water temperature seemed satisfactory.

"Cas, come over here. It's really warm," he called over to his friend, who was standing a few feet away from the lake.

The ex-angel slowly walked to him. Castiel looked at the water with a concerned face and warily stepped one foot in the blue substance. Instinctively he flinched and pulled his foot out.

"What? Don't tell me you are afraid of water." Dean was standing in the water, which was reaching his chest. "Come on, there's nothing to be afraid of. Here, take my hand." The hunter walked to Castiel, reaching his hand out.

The ex-angel squeezed Dean's hand a little too tightly and took steps forward.

"You're doing great, Cas, no need to be scared. I've got you." Dean was encouraging his frightened friend.

Castiel relaxed a little, when Dean's hand wrapped around his waist steadying his balance.

"Thank you," the ex-angel murmured still squeezing Dean's hand.

Everything was perfect until the water reached up to Castiel's chest. The hunter felt how tensed he became.

"It's alright. I'm here." He gave a reassuring smile to Castiel.

"Dean," the ex-angel made a whimpering noise.

"What is it?"

"I….I'm afraid." Castiel went into a panic mood.

"Listen, here is what we'll do. Try to lie on the water. Imagine you are lying on a bed. It's easy. Come on, I'll help you."

Castiel seemed unsure at first but he trusted Dean and gave a short nod. The hunter picked him up and gave short instructions what to do.

"Yes, like that. I've got you." Dean held one hand under Castiel's shoulder blades and another behind his knees.

A few minutes passed in silence and Castiel found himself relaxed. The warm water was caressing his body and Dean was there, so nothing bad would happen. The ex-angel closed his eyes and gave in to a warm, cosy feeling….

Castiel never understood how he fell asleep. When he opened his eyes he could not see Dean. Panic and fear shot through him making his heart beat frantically. He straightened immediately and that was a mistake! Castiel did not feel the bottom under his feet and sank into the water.

"Dean!" he floundered and cried out for his friend. Only in a few seconds Castiel managed to gulp loads of lake water.

"Hey, hey Cas! I'm here!" Dean's head appeared from the water as he surfaced and swam to his friend. "You were sleeping and I thought I would dive a little. I'm sorry. God, I'm so sorry!" Dean reached his friend in an instant grabbing his arm. Castiel was making some panicked, choking sounds and as the hunter reached him, instinctively he wrapped his arms and legs around Dean like an octopus.

"I've got you, Cas, I've got you!" Dean buried his nose in the angel's shoulder, holding him into a tight embrace.

Castiel trembled and let out a choked sob. They stood like that for a while. Dean patted his back making some soothing sounds.

"Dean, can we go, please? I do not want to be in the water anymore," the ex-angel sounded muffled.

"Sure, Cas. I think we had enough of swimming." Dean walked towards the shore carrying his precious burden.

Dean thanked the God that they were alone. It would have been really awkward if someone had seen them. Castiel was still clinging to him and refusing to let go, while Dean was walking out of the water grabbing the angel by his hips. Neither of them spoke for a while.

Finally the hunter cleared his throat. "Not that I am complaining, Cas but you can stand now," he grinned.

Castiel only then realized that they were out of the water and that he was still wrapped around Dean. "Oh. My apologies," he rasped and untangled himself from Dean. A small breeze blew and covered Castiel's skin with goose bumps. Dean opened the Impala's door and grabbed a huge, fluffy towel. He wrapped it around his friend's shoulders.

"We need to go back to the motel. It's getting late and I'm getting hungry." Dean grabbed another towel and started to dry himself.

After a few minutes they were ready to go back to the motel and sat in the car.

"You alright, Cas?" Dean put his hand on the ex-angel's knee.

Castiel stared at him with his baby-blue eyes and smiled tiredly. "Yes. Thank you for your concern, Dean."

"No worries, Cas." Dean started the car and looked at the road.

When Castiel looked through the window, Dean could not help but smile cheekily. Another one of his tricky plans had worked perfectly.

**The End**


End file.
